Kōji Kobori
|kanji = 小堀 浩志 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 192 cm (6' 4") |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |birthday = October 2nd, Libra |team = Kaijō (former) |position = Center |talent = Defense |first appearance manga = Chapter 4 |first appearance anime = Episode 3 |anime voice= Sasaki Yoshihito |blood type = O |job = Vice-captain (former)}} Kōji Kobori (小堀 浩志 Kobori Kōji) was a third year center and vice-captain at Kaijō High. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Kobori has a rather slim and tall stature, compared to the other players. He has spiky black hair that is styled in an abstract mohawk. He plays with the number 8. He is the same height as the ace of the Generation of Miracles Daiki Aomine. Personality Kobori is rather calm and prefers to stay out of the spotlight and trouble. He is very determined as he wants to win despite acknowledging Teppei Kiyoshi being a better player than him. Story Pre-Winter Cup Kobori is seen practicing with Kaijō High, towards the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Winter Cup Semifinals Kobori said that Kiyoshi Teppei is the main difference from the Seirin they met during their practice match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 184, page 7 In the entire match, he managed to hold off his own but couldn't stop Kiyoshi's Right of Postponement. Skill Kobori's Defense.png|Kobori's Defense Kiyoshi vs Kobori.png|Kobori vs Teppei He can hold his own defensively against most centers and can score in the low post. He defended well against Wakamatsu in the post, forcing Wakamatsu to pass the ball to Sakurai.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 9 During the Winter Cup battle against Seirin, he challenged Teppei's shot although Teppei is already mid-air. He was unable to stop his Right of Postponement though.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 7 Later on in the match, Kobori continued to battle Kiyoshi, showing his skill in post moves and screening out for the rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 191, page 5 Kiyoshi commented that he doesn't have as much height and strength like the Yōsen centers, but that his skill and speed is good. He is seen receiving Kise's Ignite Pass Kai, proving that he is physically above average. Trivia *According to KUROFES: ** His motto is "Perseverance Prevails". ** His favorite food is Ten-don. ** His hobby is astronomical observation. ** His specialty is tap dancing. ** His best subject is physics. ** His school committee is health. ** He has a father, mother and a little brother. ** He doesn't like to make a lot of noise or fuss. ** His best basketball skills is low post then step back and shoots. ** His type of girl is a gentle one. ** He spend his days off by going to a near mountain and taking a telescope with him. ** He started to play basketball because he was asked to by the club. ** He has his eyes on Ōtsubo. References Navigation id:Kōji Kobori zh:小堀浩志 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High Category:C Category:Vice Captains Category:Kaijō High Notable Members